


No Running

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Asylmus, Care, Deans a bit of a jerk, Fluff, Gabriel doesn’t know how to deal with feelings, Gay Love, He usually is anyway, Humans, Kisses, Love, M/M, Robbery gone wrong, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam’s here to help, Sweet, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: Sam looks around the room he was in. It... it looked like a cell. Chains hung from the wall, a concrete bed with dirty sheets and a crusty ass pillow. The walls were rusted and gross, and the floor was worse.“I really, really hate witches,” The angel behind him said. Sam nodded with a chuckle of agreement. He looked behind him, to the angel.Gabriel looked at the taller hunter, a playing smirk on his face.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Sabriel OS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Kudos: 54





	No Running

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something long and fluffy. Maybe I’ll add smut tomorrow because I have no self control, but for now, let’s keep it cute.

Sam looks around the room he was in. It... it looked like a cell. Chains hung from the wall, a concrete bed with dirty sheets and a crusty ass pillow. The walls were rusted and gross, and the floor was worse. 

“I really, really hate witches,” The angel behind him said. Sam nodded with a chuckle of agreement. He looked behind him, to the angel. 

Gabriel looked at the taller hunter, a playing smirk on his face. “You know we can’t get out of here until she lets us. She done some weird shit to my grace,” he grumbled and Sam nods. 

“Yeah, I assumed. Dean and Cas should find us soon, though. If not...” Sam trailed off. Yeah, he hated witches. “How’d she get the jump on you?” 

“Tricked me... and I feel stupid about it now,” Gabriel mumbles, and Sam looks at him confused. 

“How’d she do that?” Sam questions answered Gabriel doesn’t answer at first. Sam sighs, deciding not to press further. “Alright, well. No windows, only door is there with the handle on the outside and some sort of slot, shitty looking room. Asylum of some sort probably.” 

Gabriel nods, “Yeah, seems like it. Least it’s not a padded cell,” He jokes and Sam chuckled weakly. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t know which is worse.” 

They fall silent. Gabriel keeps trying different tricks with his grace. He snaps, and snaps, before something happened. The room cleaned. Gabriel looks confused. 

The concrete looked clean, the walls and floor looked scrubbed. The door was still a little rusty, but it looked... nicer. Sam glanced at Gabriel, “You cleaned the room?” 

Gabriel shakes his head, “Um... no. My grace didn’t do this,” he said, looking around. “Also, now that I think about it, what asylum has chains like that in the rooms?” He asked, point to the chains connected to the wall. 

“They look newly drilled in, they probably weren’t here when the asylum was... in business I guess,” Sam supplies after checked the chains and seeing where they connected to the wall. 

“Okay that makes sense. But how’s the room clean now?” Gabriel questions. Sam shrugs at that. 

“The witch?” 

“Probably, but why?” 

“No clue.” 

Sam leans against a wall, and Gabriel starts to pace. Sam’s never seen Gabriel get like this. He was restless, considering the pacing. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I have no clue, Sam. I’m trapped in a tiny room with no useful grace. I don’t like this, I feel like we’re being watched as well.” 

“There’s no cameras in here, I checked, even for well hidden ones. Trust me, I’ve placed some myself. The only way to watch us would be with some freaky magic stuff, and I doubt she has time for that,” Sam tried to reassure. 

Gabriel shook his head. “Something’s off.” Sam sighs and sits on the floor, leaning against the wall still, and Gabriel looks at him. 

“Why are you so calm?” 

“Not my first time being trapping in a tiny room, you learn to just... wait.” 

“So you’re just gonna sit there? Sam we need to get out,” Gabriel sounded almost panicked. 

“Gabriel, try to breathe and relax, even for a minute. Just think. We’re In a tiny room, the door is probably being held close with magic. What am I supposed to do? Break all my bones trying to get out?” 

Gabriel sat on the concrete bed, “So you’re not scared? Worried?” 

“Oh of course I am. I’ve just learned to work with it instead of freaking out. At least we’re not chained up.” 

Gabriel chuckled slightly at that. “It’s just... bad memories, being trapped in a small room with no way out. I don’t like it. Reminds me of when I was alone.”

“I understand. Truly I do. But you’re not alone here, Gabriel. And I know I’m probably the last person you wanna be trapped with but-“ 

“Actually you’d be surprised,” Gabriel looks at the floor. “Honestly, you’re in my top five people to be stuck with.” 

“You have a list?” 

“Don’t question it.” 

Sam chuckled and Gabriel let a smile creep on his face. “Why me?” Sam was suddenly intrigued. 

“C’mon, you know the answer to that. It’s you. Sure, you have your insane, crazy moments that I’m sure happened because you lost Dean... actually no I’m positive that’s why. But... that’s not truly you.” 

Sam wants to feel even the slightest bit offended, but he can’t bring himself to. 

“The way I see it, you’re the nicer brother. More forgiving I should say. Dean still uses shit from, how many years ago? It all gets blurred after a while, but he still uses it against me. I’m sure if he was stuck with me right now, he’d find someway to blame me.” 

Sam couldn’t argue with that, Dean could still be bitchy with Gabriel. Sam tried talking to his brother about it, and little things changed, but they all knew Dean still wasn’t over it. 

“Hell he doesn’t even remember when I killed him over, and he’s still upset about that. I’d assume it would have been you, since... well it was against you. But nope, that’s not something you’ve ever thrown in my face. Even when we argue.” 

“Why bring up the past in current arguments? I mean yeah, I’ve done it, hate to admit it, but I have. Especially with Dean. But I’ve tried not to.” Sam picks are a fingernail as he spoke. 

“Because I put you though so much bullshit. Like seriously. Killing Dean? Hitting you? That Japanese show?” 

“Okay that was kinda funny, it wasn’t at the time, but... it’s kinda funny.” Gabriel chuckled at Sam cut in. Yeah, it was a little funny. 

“Dean told me you banned Asia from the impala for like, a full year. Maybe two.” Gabriel crosses he’s legs, sitting cris cross. 

Sam nods, “Yeah. Yeah I did. Sometimes that song will play and I freeze. But, I try not to let myself get effected by it.” 

“Have you intently listened to the lyrics?” Gabriel asked, looking at Sam, who looks at him. 

Sam nods, “‘I never meant to be so bad to you, one thing I said I would never do, A look from you and I would fall from Grace, And that would wipe this smile right from my face.‘ Was there a reason you used this song?”

Gabriel shrugs, “Back then I was a dick. I’m sure if you asked me that while I was doing it. I’d probably shrug and throw you right back in, but now... it might have been my subconscious.” 

Sam quirks a half smile, “You’ve changed.” 

Gabriel looks back at him, “Yeah..?” He asked confused. 

“No I mean... of course you realize that. But I mean, you’re still... you still eat that buttload of candy and leave wraps everywhere, and you pulls those stupid pranks, usually against Dean. But I mean, it seems like you’ve matured. I guess I’ve never actually thought about it before.” 

Gabriel chuckled, “Ever since you’ve figured out what I was, or who I was, I’ve been trying to... refine myself. Remember who I was before I was... Loki. I’ve been playing this Demi-god for so long, I almost lost who I was before. I mean I was still a jokester, and I annoyed the hell out of my family, which was probably why Loki saw potential in me or whatever. But, I lost myself playing something I wasn’t.” 

Sam listens intently. “I’ve tried to become better, ya know? Of course there are things I can’t take back... well I mean I could, but it would fuck up everything now, don’t mess with the past ya know?” Gabriel chuckled, and Sam nods, “But yeah, I’ve tried to change. Honest, didn’t think anyone would even notice, not that I was trying to get anyone to notice.” 

Sam glanced around the room, remembering when he first met Gabriel at the university he chuckled, shaking his head. Gabriel looked at him, and quirked an eyebrow, “What?” He asked. 

“I remember, back at the university where we first met,” Sam stopped mid-sentence to chuckle, “I’m not even gonna lie, Dean got on my ass because he thought you were flirting with me, and I was flirting back. Of course I denied it, but now that I think about it... he wasn’t wrong.” 

Gabriel chuckled, nodding, “No, he wasn’t wrong. I thought you were eye candy man, I couldn’t resist. Didn’t expect you to respond though,” 

Sam shrugged, “Eh, didn’t do me no harm. Besides, I could tell it was all in good fun,” he said, with a wink at the end which made Gabriel almost bust out laughing. 

“Wow, you really know to cheer people up huh?” Gabriel laughs and Sam shrugs, “People day I have a knack for it sometimes,” he says. 

“Do they really?” Gabriel asked, skeptical. Not that he doubted Sam’s humor, it just seems like Sam didn’t do jokes too often anymore. 

Sam shrugs, “They used to.” Gabriel nods. “Actually, back when I was younger, I was known as the sassier brother, which got people to laugh,” Sam chuckled. 

“You still are the sassier brother,” Gabriel rolls his eyes and Sam chuckled. 

“Nah, now I’m just the one who does the bitchface constantly.” Sam disagrees, and Gabriel almost snorted. 

“Not saying you’re wrong, because you’re not, but isn’t the bitchface in the same category of Sass?” Gabriel questions. 

“I don’t think it counts when it’s the only thing, but I guess,” he says and Gabriel nods. 

“How long to you think we’ve been in here?” Gabriel asked, glancing around. He still wondered why the room suddenly got cleaner. 

“Hmm, few hours I’d say,” Sam said, Gabriel looked at him, “We haven’t been talking for that long,” Gabriel said disbelieving. 

“We’ve has stretches of silence as well, and you’d be surprised on how fast time moves when you talk,” Sam said, teasing Gabriel a small bit. How could and Archangel not realize how fast time goes by sometimes. 

“Are you hungry at all?” Gabriel asked. Sam hadn’t eaten since before they left to do interviews and hunt the witch in the same day. 

Sam shrugged, “I mean I wasn’t thinking about it before, but I guess.” Sam said, nonchalantly.

“Well of course, stupid witch bitch left us in here with nothing to eat,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Could at least feed the human!” Gabriel said a little loud as if anything could hear him. 

Sam chuckled at Gabriel ridiculousness. Gabriel looked at him, “What? She took away my powers, I can’t exactly snap you some food now can I?” He grumbles. 

Suddenly the slot on the door opened and they both jumped. A single salad slid inside, and they both glanced at each other as the slot closed again. 

“I don’t trust it,” Sam mutters, Gabriel looks at him, “Could be poisoned.” 

“Why would she poison you? If she wanted you to die she’d just use her magic... right?” Gabriel said, not skeptical. 

They both studied the salad. It looked... actually kinda nice. The lettuce wasn’t wilted, fresh tomato’s and thin carrots, sliced cucumbers. She also proved a fork. 

“Okay... it’s still weird though,” Sam said, “Why is she making everything so nice? I mean the room cleaned up, an actually nice looking salad... what is her plan?” 

Gabriel shrugged, “Maybe she needs you alive. Or us alive. Just... try a bite of the salad? I mean I can’t test it for you, poison doesn’t hurt me.” 

“Wouldn’t you be able to tell if it was there though? I mean, sure your powers are working but, you could still like taste and test it,” Sam suggests. 

Gabriel shrugs, “I mean, we could try it. You sure you wanna eat from the same salad?” Gabriel teases and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve probably eaten worse,” Sam says and Gabriel didn’t even want to question him. The angel gets up and picks up the salad from the tray that it was on. 

He picked up a forkful and ate it. Sam watched him, and Gabriel shrugged, “It tastes like salad. So, either it’s not poisoned, or I just can’t tell.” 

Sam shrugged, “I’ll risk it,” he said, holding his hand out for Gabriel to give it to him. 

Gabriel looked reluctant, but he handed the salad over to Sam. “You’re willing to die over salad?” 

“Better than starving to death, trust me, I’ve come close.” Gabriel was actually concerned when Sam said that. Sam noticed the look on his face, so he swallowed a mouthful of the food before explaining. 

“Once on a hunt, me and Dean... fucked up bad. This was back when we were still hunting with dad, before I went off to collage. Dad sent me with Dean. Well we had been captured or whatever. Locked up separately, rooms wasn’t too different from this one. I don’t know about Dean, but I wasn’t giving any food. Water, sure gave me plenty of that, food? Nope.” Sam explained.

“No clue how long we were trapped until Dad figured out where we were... almost a month later. Apparently, they had been using Dean’s voice to stir dad away over the phone, before he realized the trick. So dad came to save us, I was starving, lost so much of my weight. I passed out the minute I saw him and knew I was getting to safety.” 

Gabriel watches him with horror, “How old were you?” Gabriel asked. “Like... 17 maybe 18? It was one of the first hunts Dad let us do alone. Me and Dean were actually hospitalized. Dad was absolutely LIVID. Not with Dean, surprisingly. Since he was also probably starved. But he was pissed. Didn’t do another hunt until Dad went missing and Dean showed up at my collage.” Sam takes another bite of the salad as he finishes the story. 

“How’d you survive that?” Gabriel questioned, and Sam shrugs. 

“I was hydrated, and I guess they gave me like... a piece of meat once in a while, but I was close to death. Starving isn’t fun,” Sam concluded. 

“No shit!” Gabriel rolls his eyes and Sam chuckled slightly, taking another bite of food. Sam finished about half of the salad before he set it back on the tray, and put the tray on the ‘bed’. 

They sat in nice silence for a while, and then Gabriel seemed to be he toting restless after a bit. Sam looks at him, “You never did answer my question,” Sam noticed. 

“What question?” Gabriel asked, looking at Sam a bit confused. 

“How the witch tricked you.” 

“Oh. She made me believe you were dying.” 

Sam looked confused, pressing his brows together and tilted his head ever so slightly. “She got you with that?” 

“Of course she did. I thought you were dying? What was I supposed to do? Walk away?” Gabriel asked, giving Sam a bitchface of his own. 

Sam shrugged, and then put his hands up in defense, “Okay, I see your point.”

“Well, after I was close enough she got rid of the illusion, and she struck me with he magic. Knocked me out, and I wake up with you. Luckily you’re not dead. Unless I’m going insane and you’re a figment of my imagination.” 

Sam chuckled, “Well, I have no way to prove to you that I’m not. So... that all depends on what you believe.” 

Gabriel hums and chuckled. Hearing footsteps, the both look up towards the door. “Hello?” Gabriel called. 

Nothing. The footsteps stopped suddenly. Sam looked confused, “What are the chances this asylum is hunted?” Sam asked and Gabriel almost laughed. 

“Excuse me, have you ever BEEN in an asylum? I’m pretty sure they’re all hunted,” Gabriel exaggerates. 

Sam stands as the door opens, stepping back, they see nothing. Gabriel goes to look out but Sam grabs him, “Don’t it’s probably a trap.” 

“Won’t know until we try, plus I can’t be hurt.” Gabriel argues, Sam shakes his head. 

“No, you can’t be killed. You’re powerless at the moment, remember? Also, I can be hurt, so just...” Sam sighs. 

Gabriel stops, Sam was right. Then Gabriel feels a force, and it was pulling him. “Gabriel!” Sam shouts as Gabriel feels his body slam against a wall. 

He grunts in pain, looking up. Sam was being held against a wall by a force as well. He looked like he was trying to move, but something wasn’t letting him. 

Until he was thrown too. 

Sam groans as his body hits right next to Gabriel. “Sam, c’mon get up,” Gabriel mutters, pulling Sam up. Sam scrambled to his feet, they started sprinting down the hallway.

Then they reach an open room, a lobby maybe? Sam looks around, seeing a door, but it’s chained close. “Still got no powers?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel nods, Sam looks at the windows. They’re bared. Sam runs over to one, wincing slightly. He tugs in a bar. It’s loose. So he uses all of his strength. He’s able to pull all of the rusty bars, Gabriel helped. Then they were thrown against the desk. 

“Ah, shit. Ow!” Gabriel winces, “That hurts, bitch.” Okay, Maybe Gabriel could be a little like Dean. Sam gets up again, using a bar to smash the window open. 

Whoever decided not to bar the outside just saved Sam a lot of hustle. After clearing most of the glass, Sam was able to get out out of the window, helping Gabriel down as well, before they got grabbed again. 

They were surrounded with woods, and Gabriel still had no magic. “Try Cas?” Gabriel asked and Sam almost snorts. 

“He never listens for me,” Sam mutters, “Better start running,” Sam said, gripping the bar he still had in his hand. 

“Maybe she wants to chase us,” Gabriel mutters. “I mean, if not who let us out? A ghost? Plus, that seemed way to easy to get out of.” 

“Yeah, no doubt it was. But you’ve still got not grace. I assumed it was a sigil of some kind. But would the effects work out here?” 

“Probably not. But I was hit with her magic, and depending on how powerful she is, could have numbed my grace.” 

Sam nodded, “Must be powerful then, I didn’t know there was a spell to do that.” 

“I didn’t know either, honestly,” Gabriel said. 

They heard something come from inside the asylum, Sam was corrected that’s what it was, and they looked at each other before running down a path. 

“Okay, asylum, out in the middle of no where.” Sam says as they run. Hopping over fallen trees, Sam bends down to avoid hitting branches because he’s tall as hell. “Where do we go to find a path?” 

They both pause, mainly so Sam could catch his breath. Gabriel looks up, and all around them. “Unless this is another Illusion, and I doubt it is, we should just keep running. Try praying to Cas, maybe he’ll listen this time.” 

Sam nods, and they start running again. It’s getting darker, and darker. Sam sees a light up again, and hears... a car? 

“Road?” Sam mutters to himself. They jog towards it. It was a road. When the reach it, they look around to find context clues as to where they are. 

Sam’s getting all the air into his lungs that he can to get his breathing back to normal and Gabriel looks up and down the road. It’s not fully deserted, but it’s empty’s and definitely no popular. 

Sam doesn’t have time to think before he feels a weight and arms around him. He looks down and Gabriel is hugging him. Sam brings himself to hug the smaller male back. 

Gabriel pulls back after a few seconds, and exhales quickly. “We should walk down the road. I think there’s a gas station down there.” 

Sam nods, not questioning why Gabriel just hugged him. They start walking, looking probably like hitch hikers to the few cars that passed. 

Gabriel was correct, there was a gas station. They walked up to it, and Sam looks around, trying to see if he could remotely tell where they are. 

They walk inside, and the clerk smiles at them. “Hello,” she says kindly, and Gabriel smiles at her. 

“Hey, can you tell us where we are?” He asked kindly. 

They were Michigan. Sam wasn’t even aware there was an asylum like that in Michigan. “Michigan? Damn,” Gabriel mutters. 

“Yeah, we were in what? Illinois last time I checked. How far did that witch drag us?” Sam says, once he and Gabriel were out of earshot from the clerk. 

“Think we’d be able to borrow her phone?” Gabriel asked, and Sam shrugged. 

“We could try.” 

Gabriel walked back up to the counter, “Hey. So me and my friends kinda got lost, and we don’t have anything on us. Can we maybe use a phone or something?” He asked sweetly, using that charm that Sam has seen Dean use as well. 

The lady smiles and nods, handing Gabriel a phone, and Gabriel looks to Sam. Sam takes it and dials Dean’s number. Of course he has it memorized, for this exact reason. 

It rings twice before he hears Deans voice. “Hello?” His brothers questioning voice says. 

“Dean, hey it’s Sam,” Sam says, and Gabriel looks relieved that Dean answers. 

“Sammy, where are you?” Dean asked, that worried older brother tone in his voice. 

“Some Road in Michigan,” Sam says and the clerk perks up, telling him the town, to which Sam repeated back to Dean. 

“How’d you get all the way to Michigan?!” 

“We were jumped.” 

“By? And who’s we?” 

“I’ll explain more later. Me and Gabriel.” 

Gabriel could almost hear Deans eyeroll. 

“Gabriel‘s with you?” 

“Of course he is, look, that’s not the point-“ 

“Why couldn’t he get you out?” 

“Like I said, I’ll explain more later, this a borrowed phone and I don’t wanna spend too much time on it, so please, can you just get here as soon as you can?” Sam was starting to get annoyed. 

“Yeah, luckily enough we’re close, we’re in Indiana. You’ve been missing for like, 37 hours man.” 

“Okay, just, get here as soon as you can, we’re at a gas station.” 

They said their goodbyes, and Sam texted Dean the location he got from her phone, which she allowed him to do, before handing it back to her. 

“If you two wanna get some water and some snacks, I’ll pay for it. It sounds like you’ve had a rough time, and we’re open 24/7, so you can stay in here for as long as you need,” she says sweetly. 

They accepted and got some waters and Snacks. “Thank you,” Sam says. She nods and smiles, paying for the things they got, it wasn’t a lot. 

They decided to wait outside, not wanting to distract her from working. A few truckers came by, and a shady dude. Sam watched him go in. He didn’t trust that. 

Gabriel seems Sam watching him like a hawk, and follows Sam as the hunter walks inside. Of course, Sam’s gut feeling was right. 

“Robbery!” The shady guy yelled, pulling a glock 19 from his belt. The lady behind the desk yelped as it he pointed it at her. 

“Money, now!” The guy demanded. Sam moves swiftly, quietly, and snuck up behind him. Grabbing the guy by the wrist he twisted his arm, making him yell and drop the gun, to which he caught and disarmed. 

The robber swung a Sam, who dodged it and knocked the guy out with an elbow to the face. Amateur. 

People inside the gas station all stares at Sam, and believe it or not, they actually fucking clapped for a second. 

Gabriel smiles on the side, as Sam removes the clip and makes the gun basically pointless. The clerk lady thanks Sam profusely. 

Gabriel walks over after people stopped thanking him, “That seemed easy for you,” he mutters. Sam shrugs. 

“Not the first time I’ve handled someone with a gun,” he says, as police roll in. 

The police arrested the robber, took the gun into evidence. They questioned everyone, and they all explained how Sam stopped the robber before he could really even do anything. 

Just as Sam was getting questioned, Dean pulled up. “Sam!” Dean calls and Sam looks over. 

“That’s my brother,” Sam explains and the officer nods, "Well I believe I'm done with my question, so you’re good to go.” The Officer said. Sam nods and he and Gabriel walked over. 

Dean and Cas get out of the impala, “What happen?” Dean asked and Sam shrugged. 

“Some guy tried to rob the gas station,” Sam explained, “I stopped him.” 

“Okay, and before that?” 

“Oh, a witch. Don’t know how she got if from Illinois to Michigan, but we were trapped in an asylum before something, or someone, let us out. We ran until we found the road,” Sam explained. 

“And he couldn’t-“ 

“My Grace isn’t working, Dean. So don’t even,” Gabriel cut in and Cas tilted his head. 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked. 

“She hit me with something. Now my grace doesn’t work.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and nothing happened. “Hasn’t worked since I woke up,” Gabriel mutters. 

“So you’re human?” Dean asked and Gabriel shook his head. 

“Nope, no reason to eat, drink, or sleep. So not human, but... powerless. Honestly I don’t know.” 

“Okay, can we talk more about this later? We’ve been here all night and I really don’t wanna be here any longer.” Sam stops the conversation right there, he doesn’t need Dean getting all pissy at the moment. 

“Yeah, c’mon, lets go,” Dean said. Cas and Gabriel got in the back, Sam and Dean in the front. 

******** 

Few days later, they got back to the bunker, and Sam could have just stopped and hugged the walls. He didn’t, but it was tempting. 

“I’m going to the showers, I need a actually good one,” Sam complains and leaves. Gabriel goes to the library, and starts looking through the books. 

“Trying to figure out what’s going on with your grace?” Dean asked and Gabriel hums his confirmation as he opens a book. “If you don’t know why would the books?” 

“Because the books are more recent. I’d you hadn’t noticed, I haven’t kept up with things that have changed with magic, obviously. So maybe the books know something that I don’t,” He explains. 

Dean shakes his head with an eye roll, “Well I’m going to make dinner,” He says and Gabriel doesn’t respond. 

“You should have prayed to me,” Cas says once Deans gone.

“We tried,” Gabriel says, not looking up, “Whether or not the witch did something to prevent it? Well... we don’t know.” 

Cas sighs, crossing his arms. “Give it a few days, I’m sure the magic will wear off.” 

“It’s been a few days, Cas. I don’t like this. I don’t like being powerless. And I know she didn’t strip me of my grace. Because I can feel it, but I can’t use it. That’s what really pissing me off.” 

Cas sighs as Gabriel picks up another book. “We could try to get her to undo it,” Cas suggested. 

“We have no clue where or who she is. I barely caught a glimpse of her when she hit me with her magic. No clue what Sam saw.” 

Cas went silent. “Well let me know if you find anything.” He says, before leaving Gabriel to read. 

Sam come back soon after. In sweats and a flannel, Gabriel looks up at him. Confused, he noticed something in Sam’s hand. A piece of paper. 

“What’s up?” Gabriel asked. Sam handed Gabriel the note. It read: 

‘To return what you have lost,  
You must get what you want  
Do not lie, don’t even try,  
You’re deepest desires cannot be hidden,’ 

Gabriel reread it, completely confused. “It showed up on my bed. Which is kinda scary considering...” Sam trails off and Gabriel nods. 

“The witch?” Gabriel asked, looking back up at Sam. 

“Who else? Unless Dean got into some trouble while we were away.” Sam shrugged. 

“So she knows where we are now?” Gabriel scoffs, shaking his head. 

Sam shrugged, “We’ll worry about that later. I’m more concerned on the meaning of the note,” he says. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

The wording was... strange. Gabriel had lost the use to his grace. To get it back... he had to get what he wanted? Was this note for him, or for Sam. 

“Did you lose anything?” Gabriel asked, Sam shook his head. 

“Not that I know of, but I know you haven’t been able to use your grace, I believe it was meant for you.” 

Gabriel doesn’t respond to that. Cas and Dean come back, Deans holding plates of food. He sets them down, and Sam thanks him. 

“What’s that?” Dean asked and Gabriel handed it to him.

“We think it’s a note from the witch,” Gabriel explained. 

Cas looked at the note over Deans shoulder. 

“Well, what do you want? You’re desire?” Dean said, the desire part almost mocking. 

Gabriel sighs, “Honestly, no clue. But she seems to know,” he mutters. 

Dean takes a bite from his food, setting the note down and sliding it back over to Gabriel. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam reassures, and Gabriel nods. The hunters eat in silence, and Gabriel thinks. What did he desire? 

******** 

A week passes, and Gabriel was going insane. By know, he figured it out. He wanted to smack himself in the face, but he figured it out. It was Sam. He wanted Sam. 

He’d spent so much more time with him, he didn’t realize his growing attraction before he was far too deep into it. Gabriel wanted to run and scream into a void. 

He wondered if he could survive without his grace usage. He didn’t know if he could tell Sam. Sure, he and the hunter were close. But... it was Sam. 

Gabriel was ripping himself in half, and Sam could see it almost right away. One night, they were in Sam’s room. Cas and Dean were... gone. They had left that morning, probably going on a hunt. 

“Gabriel, are you alright?” Sam asked, sitting on his bed, looking at Gabriel who was sitting in his desk chair. 

Gabriel nodded, “I’m fine, Samsquatch,” he said. He had gone back to using those ridiculous nicknames. 

Sam chuckled and shakes his head at the nickname, but the smile dropped, just a bit. “No, you’re not, Gabe,” Sam says. 

Gabriel pauses, Sam doesn’t usually call him that. Dean has, but Sam doesn’t usually. “Sam-“ 

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Sam asked, looking at Gabriel. The angel met his eyes, and felt a tingle of guilt. 

“I figured out what the note meant. Or what it wants from me,” He says, quietly. 

Sam looks confused, “Okay...? So you can get the use of your grace back? Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because of what I want...” Gabriel stood up and Sam follows his with his eyes. 

“Are you gonna elaborate?” 

Gabriel wants to yell, but he doesn’t, this isn’t Sam’s fault. It’s his own. But he does wanna bolt. He want to run. Stupid fucking witches. 

“I... I can’t.” 

Sam stands, noticing how Gabriel looked like he was ready to escape, and Gabriel was ready. 

“Gabriel, please. Why can’t you-“ 

“Because! Sam... there’s so much...” Gabriel took a step back, and Sam was tempted to block the door. He actually could and get away with it. Gabriel couldn’t use his grace at the moment. 

But he didn’t, he knew better. So instead he stood there, “Gabriel, this is your grace, why are you preventing getting it back.” 

“Because I’d rather be powerless than lose you,” Gabriel whispers. 

“You’re not gonna lose me,” Sam says, and Gabriel wants to scoff. 

Gabriel makes eye contact with Sam, and he can tell Sam means that. He lets out a shaky breath, looking away. 

“Fine.” Was all Sam heard and could process before he felt himself being pulled down. 

Then he felt lips in his. 

Sam, of course, was surprised. Gabriel’s lips were on his, the shorter males hands on his face. But Sam recovers, and is able to return it before Gabriel had a chance to pull back. 

Sam’s hands fall to Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel can feel something flowing through him. He feels his grace being released back to his fingertips. 

It felt like a eternity (Gabriel would know), but probably was about 30 seconds before they pulled back. 

Gabriel pulled himself back from Sam, who was still processing what happened, “I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispers, before Sam blinks and Gabriel is gone. 

Sam stands in his room. Alone. Dazed, confused, and... kinda upset. Not because he was kissed, but because Gabriel suddenly just left. 

********* 

Nobody hears from the Archangel. Dean questions where he went and Sam can’t answer. He doesn’t know. It kinda hurt. 

Sam would pray to Gabriel. Asking him to come back, if even for ten minutes just so they could talk, but no response. Sam sat up most nights, worried. 

About 2 weeks after Gabriel had disappeared, Sam was up late again. His lamp was on, and he was sitting in his bed. He was staring at his hands. He heard a Familiar flap of wings. 

“Where have you been?” Sam asked, without even looking up. 

Gabriel stood there silent. Sam didn’t need to look up to know. He could feel how bad Gabriel felt. When he finally did look up, Gabriel looked ashamed. 

“Gabriel-“ 

“Figuring things out, I’ve been figuring things out,” Gabriel whispers, he looked... scared as well. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me? We could have talked about this,” Sam says, finding his voice sounding helpless. 

“Sam, I can do many things. Talking about how I feel, that’s not one of them. Okay I know... I know I’m a dick for leaving like that. But I couldn’t...” Gabriel struggles to find words. 

“My head was spinning, I felt dizzy, I couldn’t stay. I need a break to myself.” 

“And you couldn’t have told me that? I mean. You could have at least written a note, Gabriel. I know you heard me praying to you.” 

Sam was right, Gabriel did hear him, but he tried to block him out. “I know, I know. But, Sam I was scared... okay? And I don’t know how to deal with my fear. I closed myself off again.” 

Sam understood, Gabriel’s been around forever, and he seemed like the type to avoid falling for anyone. Sam had been the same way for a while. 

“Gabriel, you know I’m not... upset about it right? The kiss?” 

Gabriel finally made eye contact with him. Almost looking surprised. Eyes wide. “But-“ 

“Gabriel, why would I be mad about that? Did you process the fact that I did return the kiss? I mean we were there for a good 30 seconds at least. If I was upset about it I would have made it known.” 

Sam had a point, and Gabriel knew he did. Gabriel didn’t actually know he hadn’t taken that fact that Sam return the kiss into account. 

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Gabriel whispers, and Sam refuses to smile when he says that. 

Gabriel glances at the chair, before going to sit in it. He ran a hand through his hair. “How’d you figure it out? That I was the answer?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel shook his head, “Honestly, I think I always knew, I just fully realized it when it was just you and me one day, and I got lost in thought.” 

“How’s your Grace feel?” 

“I’ve avoided using it, as much as I could.” 

Sam looked at him confused, “Why?” 

“It... felt wrong to do after I just disappeared on you. I mean, I figure out that you’re the answer, kiss you, get my grace back and then just leave? Yeah, I’m a huge jerk.” 

“Like you said, you were scared.” 

“Still, I’ve been around for how long? Like seriously I can’t even communicate basic things like ‘I’m gonna need a little while to myself to figure things out?’” Gabriel sounded disappointed in himself. 

“Come here.” 

Gabriel looks up at Sam, who’s motioning for him to come next to him. Gabriel slowly does, sitting down. Sam wraps his arms around him in a hug, Gabriel lets himself get close into it. 

“Feeling are difficult. Communication is difficult as well. Mixing the two? Hell. I understand, I do. And I’m not upset about it, no so much.” 

Sam lets Gabriel lay his head on him. Gabriel just relaxed against him. Sam is really good at making people feel safe and protected in his arms. Gabriel didn’t want to leave. 

“So, I’m not in trouble?” Gabriel teased, trying to add a little humor into it, and Sam chuckled. 

“Not with me, although Dean’s gonna be pissed that you left for two weeks and didn’t tell anyone what happened to you. And no, I didn’t tell him,” 

Gabriel nods, “I expected it, honestly.” 

The angel looks up at Sam, and Sam moved his head to look down at him. Sam gave him a small smile, “It’s alright to be unsure, Gabriel. You don’t have to have everything figured out right away.” 

Gabriel blinks, and he nods best he can with his head angle. “I know one thing,” Gabriel whispers. 

Sam raises an eyebrow, and Gabriel just goes for it. Reaching an arm up, he hooks it around Sam’s neck and pulls him down, pressing their lips together once more. 

Sam responds quicker, sliding his eyes closed, his arms holding Gabriel close to him. Their kiss was sweet, slow, and just full of emotion. 

When they finally part, Sam presses their foreheads together. “No running?” Sam asks. 

“No running.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that mess of a story! Love you all! Kudos and Comments give me happy feels. Byeeee~ <3


End file.
